


Quiet boy

by Emill



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emill/pseuds/Emill
Summary: “If you keep moaning like that, you’re going to wake him up.”
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Quiet boy

**Author's Note:**

> Trent and Chuck need more fics ya'll, this was a prompt request from Tumblr enjoy my porn of the boys

He was frustrated, so very frustrated Trent knew this. His excitement caused his mind to wonder with many provocative and _fun_ thoughts and fantasies for when Chuck would eventually take out his sexual frustrations out on him later that night, what positions would he be in? On his back? Facedown ass up? That was a personal favorite of his, or perhaps something new?

Trent was currently on his hands and knees on Chuck's bed with Chuck behind him pounding his thick ass without any pauses, his thrusts were fast-paced that slapped hard against his skin, one of his hands had a tight grip in Trent’s long hair while the other slapped at his ass. Quiet whines and breathy shaky moans left his mouth, he wanted to shout and scream out Chucks name, but he tried his hardest to keep his voice down to stay at least a little considerate of a sleeping Orange Cassidy in the room just right next to theirs, Chuck was making this very difficult with his thrusts getting progressively quicker and harder. He tried, he tried to stay the good little boy he’s been, but when Chuck's dick started to make contact with that spot he knew he couldn't keep silent, ah the good G spot.

“Oh fuck, Chuckie right there!” Trent cries out, Chuck lets out a low groan and leans in closer to Trent’s ear. “Right there? That’s the spot?” He growled making sure to nail that spot inside of Trent that made him whimper and moan uncontrollably.

"Oh yeah, don't stop! Fuck me harder Chuck that's it!" Trent had forgotten all about Orange at this point, what was orange doing right now? Was he still sleeping? As if anyone could sleep through Trent being fucked as loud as he was, or maybe he was awake and upset, who would blame him, being woken at this hour would upset anyone.

Or...

Or maybe he was getting off to the sound of them, The thought certainly crossed Trent's mind, but he quickly shook it off, he doesn't want to think about someone else while he was in bed with Chuck. He certainly didn't want to think of a little orange hunk with his dick in his hands.

“If you keep moaning like that, you’re going to wake him up.” Chuck huffs snapping Trent out of his thoughts. "Those are some rather unmanly sounds there babe, can't say I'm against them." He sends kisses to Trent's shoulders and neck. "Can't help it, you always know how to fuck me so good!" Trent was close, real close. He could feel his climax coming fast, and Chuck's crazy dirty talk was definitely helping. "Oh, Chuck! Please, please I'm gonna cum!"

“You gonna cum? You gonna cum for daddy?” Trent lets out an awkward noise that sounded like a stifled moan or a laugh, it wasn’t too long after that and Trent was spilling over with a loud gasp and sob with Chuck right behind him who howls at the top of his lungs when he cums inside the other man. If somehow Trent didn’t wake him that certainly did. Trent eases himself down onto the bed and cuddles up to Chuck who lands on his back next to him with a satisfied smile on his face, they both took the silence to relax for a bit before Chuck gives Trent a sweet yet long kiss, Trent smiles into the kiss then starts to make his way out of bed only to be stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

“Why are you leaving me?” Chuck whined, Trent just chuckles un tangling himself from his lovers grip. “I’m just going to get some water, I’ll bring some back for you.”

“Love you.” Chuck mumbles, Trent gives Chuck another small kiss on the temple. “Love you too.”

He leaves the room in a pair of tight fitting briefs and Chuck’s shirt that he had thrown onto the floor earlier when they were tearing them off of each other. He glances at Oranges room as he passes by already coming up with an apology for the next morning, or maybe not.

“Hey.” Orange greets him when he enters the kitchen, non surprising to Trent he was sitting up on the counter drinking his orange juice even though he’s told him not to sit up there multiple times, he wasn’t any more decent as Trent, he too was in his boxers and for some reason wearing his sunglasses. 

“How’dy” Trent opens the fridge and grabs two waters, he could practically feel Oranges eyes burning a hole through him. “Sooo..” Trent speaks up as he shut’s the fridge door and leans against it. “Did you hear any of that?” Orange doesn't answer right away, instead he sighs then takes another sip of his drink, sets it down, and tilts his glasses downwards.

“Did daddy make you cum?”


End file.
